Princ Portlandu
by TakahashiYuri
Summary: Kapitán Renard má s Nickem plány a zajde daleko proto, aby ho udržel naživu k jejich uskutečnění - včetně využití neobvyklých metod jako je zodpovídání Blutbada za jeho bezpečí.
Název: Princ Portlandu (Prince of Portland)
Autor: Morgane (smilla840)  
Překlad: Angela (TakahashiYuri)  
Díl: 1/2  
Fandom: Grimm  
Pairing: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Monroe je rozrušený.

Je rozrušený, když řídí domů, mumlá si pro sebe o Grimmech, kteří neznají své místo a trvají na zatáhnutí ho do jejich posledního dobrodružství, které má udělat svět bezpečnějším pro lidi (ne) jako je Monroe.

Je roztěkaný i když vystupuje ze svého auta a pochoduje ke vchodovým dveřím, přemýšleje o zmeškaných Pilates cvicích a rozbitých hodinách, které se neopraví samy - zatímco Monroe venku dělá policejní práci, za kterou není placený.

Ano, Monroe je velmi rozrušený, což je důvod, proč si nevšimne cizince ve svém domě dokud nestojí uprostřed haly a čirá _špatnost_ někoho jiného v jeho teritoriu ho nepraští do obličeje jako tuna cihel.

Zavrčí s pocitem měnícího se obličeje, čemuž se pro jednou nesnaží bránit. Vykročí vpřed s úmyslem utkat se s vetřelcem a-

V jeho obývacím pokoji sedí muž v obleku. Vypadá úplně jako doma, hovící si v Monroově křesle s nádechem klamné nezúčastněnosti.

Monroe zmrzne.

Není hloupý. Nepřežil by tak dlouho ve světě, který upřímně nechce, aby si jeho druh bral větší sousto, než zvládne - nic ve zlém.

A tenhle muž? Může si být jistý, že je nebezpečný.

„Víš, kdo jsem?" položí líně otázku podivným tónem a pozoruje ho bystrýma očima.

Monroe se podívá stranou od zářivé červeně jeho kravaty - nepochybně - aby se střetl s jeho hodnotícím pohledem. Chce říci „Ne, nikdy v životě jsem vás neviděl" a je to pravda, až na to, že ho _zná_ a instinkt ho nutí si kleknout - sotva se přinutí nepřetočit se na záda, aby vystavil krk a břicho.

Jak ponižující.

Muž pozvedne obočí, trochu pobavený Monroovou reakcí.

„Hodný kluk," jen z té fráze se Monroe zachvěje štěstím.

Zdá se, že vlk nerozumí ironii.

„Trávil jsi poslední dobou hodně času s Nickem Burkhardtem. Proč?" mužův hlas ztrácí s posledním slovem na svojí přirozenosti, mění se v železný, dožadující a Monroovi ztuhne krev v žilách.

Samozřejmě. Měl to vědět.

Zdá se, že Grimm nakonec jeho koncem bude.

Ticho se mezi nimi stále napínalo, když se Monroe snažil najít odpověď. Nick umí být otravný, trochu vyčerpávající a určitě nejsou přátelé - navíc Monroe neměl přítele tak dlouho, že by ho asi nepoznal, ani kdyby před ním stál - stejně mu ten chlapík pořád věří s krytím zad a Monroe ho nezklame.

Tahle nově nalezená loajalita vedla válku s nutkáním odpovědět - zavděčit se - a Monroe se nakonec rozhodne pro vyhýbavou odpověď : „Požádal mě o pomoc."

Muž se na něj dívá jako na nějaké puzzle, které zatím nemůže složit - a není si jistý, zda to za vynaložený čas stojí - a nakloní se. „Takže mu pomáháš."

Monroe přikývne.

„Proč?"

A není právě ta otázka za milion dolarů? Ptal se sám sebe mnohokrát a stále nenašel odpověď. A nebo jich měl příliš mnoho. Pomáhá, protože Nick nebere slovo _ne_ jako odpověď, protože nikdo se Monroa nikdy na nic neptal a protože nezáleží na tom, kolikrát si stěžuje - je hezké cítit se užitečný.

Protože Nick nemá žádné tušení, co dělá a nechá se jednoho dne zabít, jestli mu Monroe bude zavírat dveře před nosem a to doopravdy nechce vidět.

Protože i Monroe je občas osamělý.

„Protože nemá nikoho jiného."

Muž se nakloní ještě víc, aby si opřel bradu o překřížené prsty a dál se dívá na Monroa dokud si nestoupne. Oblečení zašustí pohybem neznámého, jak vykročí směrem ke klečícímu Blutbadovi, který se snaží být v klidu a stále zírá na koberec.

Rozsudek byl rozhodnut a teď bude vyřčen.

„Dobře."

Ta slova - to schválení v nich - ho zaskočilo. Stejně jako ruka v jeho vlasech, bolestně tahající do záklonu, dokud se nedívá do těch nebezpečně přimhouřených očí.

„Ale neudělej žádnou chybu: Nick Burkhardt je můj." V jeho hlase zní určitá majetnickost, ze které Monroovi vyschne v krku a neodváží se mrknout, dokud ho muž nepropustí.

Do čeho se to Nick zase dostal?

„Radši ho střež svým životem. Jestli se mu cokoliv stane, budu tě považovat za zodpovědného."

Monroe jen prázdně přikývne a muž couvne.

„Budu pozorovat," dodá a Monroe ho při odchodu nesleduje.

Zůstává klečet ještě dlouho poté, dokud se nepřestane třást a jeho koleno bolet. Potom se přiměje stoupnout si jen aby se sesunul na - ještě před chvílí - okupované křeslo se snahou přijít na to, co se zrovna stalo.

Zhluboka se nadechne - poprvé, co přišel domů a našel ve svém obývacím pokoji Prince, a uvědomí si-

Ten muž měl na sobě pach Nicka.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Děje se něco divného.

Dobře, stručně řečeno to se dělo v Nickově životě poslední měsíce, takže by to měl upřesnit: děje se něco divného s Monrooem.

Ještě si ani jednou v tomhle měsíci nestěžoval, že byl zatažený do Nickových vyšetřování. Nick se přikloňoval spíš k tomu, že začal věřit neodvratitelnému - nikdo nedokáže Nicka přivést k rozumu - pokud nebylo faktem, že je Monroe v jeho blízkosti nervózní. Vyskakuje na stíny, odmítá ho nechat a hádá se o zbytečném riskování.

Sakra, minulý víkend ho Nick přistihl, jak ho _očichává_.

To bylo trochu znepokojující.

A teď bude Nick ten první, kdo přizná, že ho nezná tak dobře. Možná že se mu dějí jiné věci, které nemají absolutně nic společného s Nickem a které ho posouvají na okraj. Ale co Nick zatím viděl z jeho života - nic tomu nenasvědčovalo. Navíc by si rád myslel, že se ze nich stávají přátelé - takže má dovoleno se strachovat.

Bože, Nick doufá, že se Monroe nevrací na starou dietu. Je tu vůbec na to nějaká podporovací skupina? Měl by něco říct?

„K zemi!" zazní zpoza Nicka a najednou se ocitá nosem v řece, kterou procházeli a nad ním Monroova váha.

A pak je tu tohle.

Je to potřetí tenhle měsíc, co ho Monroe strhnul pod sebe při _velkém zachraňování_ \- poprvé před troubením auta a podruhé od srnky. Pořád od toho má odřeniny.

Nick vstane - prskající s plnou pusou vody, kterou částečně i spolkl - zběžně se rozhlédne a okolí mu prozradí, co už dávno ví - že se nic neděje. Otočí se a vrhne zlostný pohled na druhého muže.

„Co to bylo tentokrát? Pták? Králík?"

Monroe vypadá rozmrzele.

„Myslel jsem, že jsem něco viděl," zamumlá a Nick protočí oči.

„Vážně, snažíš se mě zabít?"

„Tohle neříkej!" vřískne Monroe odpověď a začne se skoro panicky rozhlížet, jakoby to někdo mohl slyšet.

Nick toho má dost.

Je mokrý, je mu zima a tohle si nenechá znovu proklouznout.

„Co se děje?"

„Co myslíš? Nic se neděje," zasměje se Monroe nervózně - nepřesvědčivě.

Nick si složí ruce na prsa a čeká.

Pravděpodobně by to mělo větší efekt, kdyby nevypadal jako napůl utopená krysa, ale jako žebrák nebo tak něco...

Naštěstí je Monroe lehce přesvědčitelný.

„Fajn, chceš vědět, co se děje, řeknu ti to," povolí nakonec,"ale ne tady."

* * *

K Monroovi jedou v tichosti - ať je to cokoliv, Nick si je jistý, že to nechce vysvětlovat Juliette - a Blutbad akorát trochu reptá, že musí najít suché věci pro Nicka.  
Potom udělá čaj, což je očividná zdržovací taktika, kterou by Nick jednoduše ignoroval, až na ten fakt, že mu je pořád zima a čaj zní jako skvělý nápad.

„Takže?" zeptá se nakonec znovu s rukama pevně obemknutýma kolem hrnku. „Řekneš mi, co se s tebou děje?"

Monroe zírá na svůj vlastní hrnek než se na něj podívá s odpovědí vepsanou ve tváři. „Před pár týdny jsem měl návštěvníka," odpověděl,"chtěl mluvit o tobě."

„Proč?" zamračí se Nick a jeho přítel na něj protočí oči.

„Jsi Grimm, pamatuješ?"

„Já _vím._ A o kom vlastně mluvíš?"

„O kom myslíš? O princi! A vážně jsi mi mohl říct-"

Cože?

„Počkej, počkej," přeruší ho Nick. „O _kom?_ "

Monroe na něj zírá, jakoby právě řekl něco velmi hloupého. „Ty fakt nic nevíš, že jo?"

„Hej!" zaprotestuje Nick - pořád se učí! - ale Monroe ho ignoruje.

„Princ? Regent Portlandu a jeho oblastí? Ten, kdo vládne všem grimmským bytostem bez hranic? Kromě tebe, samozřejmě."

Nick na něj upírá prázdný pohled. Ne, to fakt nezvoní zvonek.

„Bože, kupodivu, že si přežil tak dlouho," mumlá si Monroe a Grimm mu chce tak nějak kývnout na pravdu, protože čím víc se učí, tím víc si uvědomuje, že nemá o tomhle světě žádné tušení. „Ty bytosti, které potkáváš při práci? To jsou ti, co sešli. Ne všichni jsme takoví. Existují pravidla. Žádné zabíjení, žádné přiznání naší existence. Jestli to nezvládáš, radši si najdi nějaké jiné místo hodně daleko nebo si pro tebe přijdou."

„Grimmové?"

„Co-... Ne, ne _Grimmové_." Monroe na něj protoč oči. „Dobře, Grimmové možná taky, ale to protože systém je trochu na houby."

„Fajn, teď jsi mě ztratil úplně."

„Proč to musím být já, kdo ti dává lehce dějáku? Nemáš náhodou knížky nebo tak něco?" zaskuhrá odpověď a Nick se na něj dívá akorát tak dlouho, dokud nepovolí. „Dobře, dobře..." usrkne si čaje, než zase položí hrnek dolů. „Je to takhle: Dlouho předtím, než přišli bratři Grimmové se svým malým uzlíčkem superschopností, všemu nadpřirozenému vládly královské rodiny."

Nick už otevírá ústa, že položí otázku, ale Monroův pohled ho umlčí, tak jen rukou naznačí, aby pokračoval dál.

„A stále vládnou: každý princ má za úkol udržovat ve svém teritoriu mír - a věř mi, oni jsou hrozně teritoriální. Jsou soudce, porota i kat. Poruš pravidla a budeš si přát, abys to neudělal. Nějakou dobu ten systém fungoval skvěle: jeden princ byl i slavný za jmenování Grimma na soudní pozici. Byla tam rovnováha."

„A co se stalo?"

Monroe rozzlobeně vydechne. „K tomu se už dostávám, ne? Stalo se to, co se stává vždycky, když máš systém zaběhlý po staletí. Podělalo se to. Nějací princové to trochu přehnali se zákonem. Ostatní se prostě nestarali. V tu chvíli přišli na hry Grimmové. Přestali pozorovat, psát knížky a začali jednat."

Nick pomalu přikývne. „Takže... jsou pořád tady? Princové, myslím. A jeden tady v Portlandu?"

„Přesně a ví o tobě všechno."

Nick nedokáže potlačit mrazení v zádech. Zní to trochu hrozivě.

„Co mám dělat?"

„Jak to mám, sakra, vědět?"

„No ty jsi to ten, kdo ho zná!"

„Tak za prvé, já ho _neznám_. Prostě se jednoho dne objevil u mně v obýváku a vyděsil mě. Vypadal, že ho zajímá tvoje zdraví. Proč si myslíš, že jsem byl poslední dobou tak trochu v koncích? Něco se ti stane - je to na mě a já ho fakt nechci proti sobě poštvat. Za druhé - nemusíš dělat nic. Grimmové jsou lidé, takže se mu prakticky nezodpovídáš."

Aspoň to. Nick si musí přiznat, že nehodlá plnit vrtochy nějakého megalomana. „Takže. Princ. Jak moc špatnej je?" zeptá se, protože by rád věděl, proti komu stojí.

Monroe se na něj dívá, jakoby mu narostla druhá hlava. „Špatnej? Není špatnej."

A teď je Nick zmatený. „Ale vždyť jsi řek-"

„Nicku, hele," přeruší ho Monroe s povzdechem, „tenhle svět, můj svět? Není to o štěňátkách a růžích. Viděl jsi, co někteří z nás dokážou - jak si myslíš, že jsme kontrolovaní, hlídaní? Princové nejsou _milí_ , ne ti nejlepší. Ani nemohou, pokud chtějí být respektovaní. Máš představu, kolik životů mají na starost? A tenhle? Vždycky jsem slýchával, že je jeden z těch dobrých. Přísný, ale férový. Proto jsem se rozhodl přestěhovat sem. Blutbadeni... nejsme vítaní všude. Ale věděl jsem, že dokud nebudu působit problémy, nechá mě na pokoji - a ochrání, když někdo bude dělat problémy mně."

Monroe zvedne svůj čaj, usrkne a dá přesně najevo, že tímhle konverzace končí.  
Nick by ho mohl popostrčit, ale je trochu mimo, tak pijí čaj v tichosti - Grimm se snaží si v hlavě vše utřídit. Občas si připadá, jakoby vrávoral v temnotě bez sebemenšího vědomí o světě kolem sebe. V těhlech chvílí se opravdu naštve na svoji tetu - proč mu nikdy nic o tomhle neřekla? Možná kdyby to udělala, necítil by se tak mimo po celou dobu.

A teď tohle. Princové a zákony a Nick neví, kde začít. Ale asi rozumí tomu, co se mu Monroe snaží říct. Rozumí, co znamená být zodpovědný za tolik životů, dát povinnost na první místo - ať to stojí, co to stojí. Nick neví, jestli to dokáže. Asi ne. Kdyby ano, rozešel by se s Juliette, jak chtěla jeho teta.

Princ.

Kdo se o něj zajímá natolik, aby vystrašil Monroa k smrti? Upřímně řečeno Nick neví, jestli je to uklidňující - alespoň mu někdo chrání záda - nebo příšerné - musí v tom být háček, že Nicka na něco potřebuje. Nick pomalu upíjí čaj, dýchá klidně a nepanikaří.

S tím má v poslední době hodně zkušeností.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Sean podepíše poslední hlášení a opře se o židli, zavře oči na pár vteřin - to si dovolí, nikdo ho neuvidí. Všechno to papírování, které souvisí s pozicí kapitána, ho jednoho dne zabije.  
Venku už je tma a dlouho po pracovní době - má být doma. Vypne počítač, sbalí si věci, ale ještě se zastaví a rozhlédne se po ztmavlé kanceláři. Všichni už pro dnešek odešli - všichni kromě -

Sean si povzdechne. Tohle není dobré.

„Burkhardte," vyštěkne zpoza jediného člověka okupujícího místnost tak, že málem vylétne z kůže.

To vůbec není dobré.

„Pardon, pane. Myslel jsem, že jsem tu zůstal sám," odpoví Nick, aniž by se mu podíval do očí.

Sean pozoruje muže před sebou a vůbec se mu nelíbí, co vidí. Nick vypadá, jakoby se pořádně nevyspal nebo neměl pořádné jídlo týdny - podle toho, co se říkalo, se s přítelkyní rozešel před pár měsíci. Sean není jedním z těch, co by poslouchali drby (až na to, že je), ale faktem je, že Nick tráví veškerý volný čas na stanici a to značí, že je něco špatně.  
Vážně se nezajímá o osobní životy svých detektivů - ani o Nickův. Ta žena mohla být užitečná nebo nemusela. Ne, o co se zajímá je to, aby se Nick nenechal zabít kvůli pomalým reflexům z nedostatku spánku, kdyby na něj někdo zaútočil.

Seanova ochrana sahala jen tak daleko a navíc Nicka potřebuje.  
„Vezměte si kabát," rozkáže a Nick na něj mrká téměř jako sova.

„Pane?"

„Platím večeři."

Nick znervózní - vlastně je to celkem roztomilé - a Sean zvedne obočí - efektivně umlčující jeho protesty. Potom trpělivé čeká, než si Nick vezme všechny svoje věci a jemně ho vede s rukou na rameni k východu. Pustí ho až když jsou u schodů a on si je jistý, že Nick nepřijde s nějakou výmluvou, že se musí vrátit ke svému stolu. Jenže vypadá moc unavený i na to, tak jen Seana následuje jako ztracené štěně. Oba jdou na večeři v tichosti a Sean vybírá místa u okna, aby mohl sledovat kolemjdoucí lidi. Jeho lidi. Jeho město. Líbí se mu je pozorovat při práci. Je to připomínka toho, jak hladce všechno běží. Přeruší tok myšlenek s příchodem servírky, která přišla pro objednávky a jakmile odejde, zaměří svoji pozornost na Nicka - tomu se zdá jejich stůl zřejmě fascinující.

„Jak se daří, Nicku?" zeptá se a oslovený se mu podívá krátce do očí.

„Dobře, pane," zalže a Sean protočí oči.

„Víš, můžeš mi říkat Seane, když nejsme v práci." Což má přesně takový efekt, který chtěl: Nick se na něj znovu podívá - navíc překvapeně, když dodá: "Plus poznám, když mi lžeš. Nejsi v tom moc dobrý."

„Nelžu," zaprotestuje uraženě - není pochyb, že přemýšlí nad všemi případy, kdy lhal, aby kryl grimmské věci. Až na to, že Sean o nich ví - o všech. „Jsem v pořádku, vážně."

Renard se na něj varovně podívá, a Nick se dodatečně opraví: "Budu v pohodě."

„Vypadáš příšerně."

No co? Nikdo nikdy neřekl, že je Sean řečník. Navíc příkrým konstatováním pravdy z Nicka dostal jen odfrknutí.

„Díky," odpoví "Seane," dodá s váháním, které oslovený velkoryse ignoruje.

„Nicku, vážně." Sean se opře lokty o stůl - žerty stranou. „Dám tě do zálohy, jestli se o sebe nezačneš lépe starat. Poslední věc, kterou potřebuju je smrt poldy na mých rukách - moc papírování."

Nick pomalu přikývne a Sean kývne nazpátek. Rozumí si, takže se Renard k tomu víc nevrací; servírka jim přinese objednané pití a on se pohodlně opře o sedačku s rukou přehozenou přes okraj boxu. Zbytek konverzace je trochu divný, jako ostatně vždy, když jsou spolu lidí, kteří na to nejsou zvyklí - zvláště když jeden z nich je kapitán toho druhého - ale není to nepříjemné a aspoň je Nick pryč z kanceláře.  
Na konci večera pak posadí Burkhardta do taxíka s rozkazy, aby jel okamžitě domů a vyspal se, díky čemuž se Nick usměje.

Mnohem lepší.

* * *

Příštího dne Nick už tolik nepřipomíná smrt a Sean si pogratuluje k dobře odvedené práci. Může se zase vrátit k nezajímání se. Jenže u toho to nekončí. Je to samozřejmě Nickova chyba. Sean by byl celkem šťastný, kdyby vše zůstalo u té jednorázovky až na to, že když ho Nick další týden pozve, kývne na souhlas. Je to chyba - ví to. Ale možná je to nejlogičtější řešení, jak se dostat blíž Nickovi, zajistit jeho loajalitu, ale je to víc, než to. Navíc je to nebezpečné - oh, velmi nebezpečné. Protože Sean má Nicka _rád_. Nepředpokládal to v momentě, kdy k němu byl převelen - a už vůbec nechtěl, aby se něco takového stalo - ale stalo se. Není to něco, co by si užíval - je mnohem snazší využívat lidi, když se nezajímáte o jejich city - a nesnáší to. Nesnáší, jak ho to občas nutí pokládat sám sobě otázky. Co by měl vážně dělat bylo odhadnout vnitřní škody - ne pocity povzbuzovat.

Stejně si uvědomuje, že i když s Burkhardtem chodí na večeři jednou týdně - řešení případů - ví, že to neskončí dobře.

* * *

Monroe měl vědět, že se to stane. Měl vědět, že se jednoho dne nedostane pryč včas a bude uprostřed policejního vyšetřování. Ale aspoň není tentokrát podezřelý - obrovské zlepšení.

Řezná rána na jeho hlavě ovšem ne.

Stopoval pro Nicka tvora - když měl být uprostřed pilates! Boha! - a ta ženská udělal tentokrát výjimku k jeho sledování a praštila ho do hlavy... něčím. Na detailech mu moc nesejde. Ani neví, _co_ byla zač, nikdy nikoho jejího druhu neviděl a Nickova zásoba informací pro jednou byla k ničemu. Co však dělala bylo to, že unášela mladé weseny a vyvolávala nepokoje.

Monroe nemá tušení, co se s městem děje, ale nikdy dřív neviděl tolik nadpřirozených případů. Cítí to také, plazí se to pod jeho kůží, navádí k násilnostem. Něco je velmi špatně a on nemůže přijít na to co. Takže tady je, s rozbitou hlavou v sanitce obklopené policií a reportérskými auty na ulici. Jednoduše - poslední spatření únoskyně na svobodě byla velká událost. Špatné, že Monroe musí být zdrojem toho spatřování - důvod, aby nenápadně odešel ze scény.

Nick je venku s parťákem a snaží se přijít na to, kam mohla jít. Nickův partner se nepřestává na Monroea divně dívat a snaží se ho někam zařadit a Monroe vážně, _vážně_ doufá, že ho nepozná. Mohlo by to vést k nějakým podivným otázkám pro něj i Nicka. Ale je to už šest měsíců od jejich setkání a s trochou štěstí -

„Hej, nejste vy ten chlap z případu Olster?"

Toliko k jeho štěstí...

„A když jo?" odpoví a medik se na něj podívá vyčítavě.

Parťák zvedne ruce: „Nic ve zlým, jen mě zajímalo, odkud vás znám."

Nick - díky Bohu - si vybere tuhle chvíli na zvýšení policejního sledování obchodu přes ulici a nabídce Hanka na výpomoc.  
„Jak se cítíš?" zeptá se pak, když zmizí z dohledu.

„Fantasticky," zamumlá Monroe a trhne sebou, když mu medik zasvítí baterkou do očí. „Přestal byste s tím? Jsem v pořádku! Prostě chci jít domů."

„Pane, vážně byste měl jít do nemocnice."

„No, to je špatné, protože nejdu. Dejte mi papíry na podepsání nebo tak něco a půjdu."

Muž stáhne rty a zavrtí hlavou, přesto mu podá formulář, který Monroe s úlevou podepíše a vrátí medikovi desky než vyskočí ze sanitky. Nick vypadá překvapený jeho chováním a on nechápe proč. „Co je?"

Nick se pousměje a zakroutí hlavou. „Nic. Jsi si jistý, že nepotřebuješ do nemocnice?"

„Hojím se rychle," odpoví krátce, „jen chci jít domů. Okolo je moc lidí, moc policejních aut blikajících modře a červeně - _červeně_." V kombinaci s vůní vlastní krve to nebylo zrovna to nejlepší. Potřeboval vypadnout.

„Chceš, aby tě někdo odvezl domů?" zeptá se Nick a udržuje s ním tempo kroku.

„Ne, budu v pohodě. Někde tu mám auto," mávne rukou kolem sebe a pak se prudce zastaví, že si Nick pomyslí, že Monroe každou chvíli omdlí.

Princ je tu.

Proč je tu?

„Hej, jsi v pohodě?" Nickův hlas přichází z velké dálky, jak se Monroe snaží vzchopit. Nenávidí ten efekt, který na něj ten chlap má - hlavně, když je tak blízko ztracení kontroly. Nenávidí to volání, potřebu se zavděčit, _sloužit_. Monroe nemá žádnou smečku a princ je ultimátní alfa - koneckonců se to očekává.

Což neznamená, že se mu to musí líbit.

Zatím si ho nevšiml, takže toho využije k pořádnému prohlédnutí. Vypadá vystresivaně, ale k tomu má důvod. Jeho město se zbláznilo a pokud vše nedostane pod kontrolu, přijde výzva. To nemůže být dobrý pocit.  
A potom si všimne odznaku a způsobu, jak se k němu všichni hlásí a skoro se zasměje nahlas.

Kriste, je to polda.

Alespoň to vysvětluje, proč ho cítil na Nickovi poslední dobou víc, než dřív. Sice se nezeptal, ne protože by nechtěl - je stejně zvědavý, jako každý jiný - ale protože Nick vypadal méně deprimovaně.

„Monroe?" Nickův ostrý hlas ho vrátí zpátky do reality a princovy oči se na ně zaměří. Pronikavé a vědoucí - Monroeovi způsobí mrazení. „Fajn, to stačí. Zpátky do sanitky."

„Jsem v pohodě," zaprotestuje a odstrkuje Nickovy ruce. Potřebuje dostat vše pod kontrolu, sakra, protože princ jde k nim a poslední, co potřebuje je-

„Burkhardte," promluví princ a ignoruje Monroa nakloněného k Nickovi, „to je svědek?"

„Ano, kapitáne. Podezřelá ho napadla uprostřed ulice. Hank se dívá na videozáznamy, abychom zjistili, kam šla."

„Dobře, běžte mu pomoct, převezmu to."

Nick si odfrkne. „Pane, myslím, že potřebuje lékařskou pomoc."

„Postarám se o to." Žádné pochyby, že v jeho hlase zazněl rozkaz.

 _Úžasné, vážně,_ pomyslí si Monroe, stále trochu mimo. Princ nemůže rozkazovat Grimmovi, ale kapitán může určitě rozkazovat podřízenému.

Nick krátce přikývne. „Ano, pane." S tím odejde a princ se otočí na druhou stranu a odchází pryč - pryč od policejních aut a lidí - pryč od všech červených světel - a díky tomu hluk v Monroeově hlavě ustane. Vlna úlevy ho zasáhne, když zjistí, že neztratí kontrolu, ne teď, ne tady, protože tenhle muž ho jednoduše nenechá.  
A potom si uvědomí, že klečí na zemi a nemá sebemenší tušení, jak se tam dostal. Může to svést na rozbitou hlavu? Naštěstí tam nezůstane dlouho, protože jej princ vytáhne hrubě na nohy.

„Blutbade," povzdechne si, „jdi domů, jsi mimo. Přijď na stanici vypovídat později."

Je to rozkaz.

A Monroe jde.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Nevypadá to dobře.

 _Vůbec_ to nevypadá dobře.

Nebo to si aspoň myslí Nick, když ho Monroe napůl vleče napůl nese na nerovném terénu, snažíc se je dostat co nejdále od Spinnevölkerů - než se zase seskupí a vydají lovit.  
Byla to začátečnická chyba a Nick nemůže uvěřit, že byl tak stupidní. A díky litanii, která vychází z Monroeových úst "hloupý, hloupý, hloupý" - on zřejmě také ne.

Spinnevölkeři loví v párech a tak oba předpokládali, že jsou pouze dva, když se vydali hledat ty, kteří jsou zodpovědní za poslední příšerné vraždy v Portlandu - kokon a jed jim dali vědět, že v tom bude nějaká pavoukovitá bytost. Ale jejich pár se ukázal být trojicí, což zanechalo Nicka i Monroa úplně nepřipravené na lov.

Ve zmatení, které následovalo byl Nick pokousán a ztratil zbraň - přesto si je jistý, že jednoho zastřelil, než všechno začalo být divné a trochu rozmazané. Možná mají malou šanci.

A pořád to nevypadá dobře.

Jed pomalu pracuje v jeho těle a Nick už necítí nohy. Tak se opře o Monroa, aby ho podpíral a snaží se nohama uhýbat před kořeny a spadlými větvemi. Zjistí, že to nejde moc dobře, když se mu o něco zasekne noha a málem se rozplácne i s Monroem. Ten si nakonec dřepne vedle něj, když se Nick snaží postavit.

„Tady se zastavíme," řekne Monroe.

„Zvládnu to," trvá na svém Nick a blutbad po něm střelí pohledem.

„Nedokážeš se ani postavit. Nemůžu tě nést a zároveň nám hlídat záda. Z téhle pozice jsme schopni bránit se jako z každé jiné. Počkáme tady." To dává smysl, s tím musí Nick souhlasit - akorát ho zajímá, na co budou čekat. Už zavolal posily ještě předtím, než šlo všechno do háje, ale ani on nedoufá v pomoc a nalezení v lese o pěti tisících akrech.

„Není to v pohodě, co?" vydechne namáhavě a snaží se pořádně posadit. Není to tak lehké, jak to vypadá, ale to vždycky - když nohy nespolupracují.

„Povídej mi o tom," odpoví suše Monroe a slituje se nad jeho snahou a opře ho o nejbližší strom. „Ale podívej se na to z druhý strany - jed by měl vyprchat za hodinu nebo dvě. Jestli teda už nebude po tobě."

Nick ho obdaří falešným úsměvem: „"Díky, teď se cítím mnohem líp.

„Nemáš zač," odpoví Monroe bezstarostně a začne Nicka ohmatávat.

„Hej!" ten začne protestovat se snahou Monroovy ruce odstrčit - bez výsledku.

„Potřebuju tvůj telefon," řekne Monroe a s tím ho i nachází. Zamává s ním Nickovi před obličejem. „PIN?"

„Máš svůj vlastní."

„Fajn," povzdechne si a protočí oči. „Potřebuju tvoje kontakty."

„Proč?"

„Hele, co kdybychom si zahráli dvacet otázek _potom_ , co zachráníme naše zadky?"

„Fajn." Nick mu ho podá a sleduje, jak se probírá kontakty, dokud nenajde koho hledá. Má napjatý výraz, když čeká na spojení, sleduje mezitím les kvůli blížícímu se nebezpečí a proměňuje svoji tvář do vlčí formy a zpět. Je to víc než znepokojující a Nick se skoro podívá jinam - než někdo na druhém konci zvedne telefon a Monroe se uklidní.

„Tady Monroe. Jsme v průšvihu."

Pauza. Ať už se ptá na cokoliv, hlas je moc potichu a zkreslený na to, aby dotyčného identifikoval a pak: „Spinnevölkeři, tři. Teď už dva. Burkhardt byl pokousán."

Nick jen zírá.

„Lesní park. Blízko mostu sv. Jana."

Monroe zavěsí a - vychytrale - nechá telefon u sebe.

Sakra.

„Kdo to byl?" Nick se prostě _musí_ zeptat, protože _nemůže uvěřit_ , že má v kontaktech někoho, kdo ví o tomhle světě. A o něm. Pomalu mu dochází nápady - každý z nich prozkoumaný a zamítnutý.

„Na to brzy přijdeš. A teď buď ticho, než dorazí pomoc."

Stejně...

„Už jsem posily volal," zdůrazní Nick v šepotu.

Monroe se na něj nevěřícně podívá. „Ty šeptáš? Vážně si myslíš, že to neslyší? Mimochodem ty tvoje posily nás nikdy nenajdou včas."

„ _A tvoje jo?_ " chce se Nick zeptat, ale je zticha. Stejně jako by hrozně rád zjistil, komu Monroe volal, tak by taky rád dožil dostatečně dlouho na to, aby na tom záleželo. Minuty pomalu plynou - pět, deset - a Nick mžourá do tmy, snaží se něco zahlédnout - cokoliv - ale jeho noční vidění není tak dobré, jako blutbadovo, takže stejně nevidí nic.

Tak nechá svoji mysl plynout. Zajímá ho, na koho jeho moc přejde - co ví, nemá žádné příbuzné, ale ať už je to kdokoliv, doufá, že to ten bastard zvládne. Doufá, že Monroe to zvládne, i když on sám ne. Díky Bohu si to Hank nebude vyčítat, že umřel když tam nebyl a kryl mu záda. Zajímá ho, jestli Juliette bude smutná a snad se už pohnula dál. Sám byl na pár schůzkách se ženami, které mu dohodil Hank a s pár muži, které si vybral sám, všemi vysokými a tmavými s výhodou, že _nejsou_ jeho šéf. A možná to je to, co bude postrádat ze všeho nejvíc - přijít na to, co by se stalo, kdyby Seana políbil.

Jestli to přežije, zjistí to - slíbí si. Následky se můžou jít bodnout. Už se to blíží k půlhodině, když lesem začne šumět listí a Monroe se napne.

„Jsou tu," promluví, ani se neobtěžuje ztišit hlas. Oni stejně vědí, kde jsou.

Spinnevölkeři se ani nesnaží být potichu, dělají co nejvíce hluku - doufají, že Monroa odlákají do lesa a rozdělí je? - a Nick zašmátrá kolem sebe, aby se bránil - kamenem, větví, čímkoliv. Možná nemá sílu na to se kolem ohánět, ale pořád lepší než skončit v tom zatraceném kokonu.

A pak se zbývající Spinnevölkeři objeví a Nick si pomyslí, že teď nastala ta chvíle. Ale ne - pořád si s nimi jen hrají. Chvíli to vypadá, jako se na ně chtěli vrhnout a potom zase ne, utahují si z nich. Nakonec je ta hra unaví a -

„Přestaňte," promluví někdo -

Nick ten hlas zná.

Na vteřinu ztichne celý les. Pak vše začne znovu až na Spinnevölkery, kteří vypadají zmrzlí na místě. Sean si stoupne vedle Nicka a vypadá tak naštvaně, jako ho Grimm ještě neviděl. Když na to přijde, asi neviděl Seana ztratit nervy nikdy. A teď? Teď vypadá přímo rozzuřeně a na vteřinu ho detektiv uvidí jinak -

 _s korunou na hlavě a mečem v ruce -_

Mrkne a vize zmizí, Sean je klidný a chladný, míří na muže a ženu s pavoučími tvářemi.

„Byli jste souzeni a shledáni vinnými," každé slovo volí opatrně, „ a podlle zákona budete popraveni. To je můj rozsudek."

Pak pozvedne zbraň a střelí je do hlavy.


End file.
